En medio de la oscuridad
by GabiBlanco
Summary: Oliver esta perdido, ha tenido tanto en la vida y todo se lo han arrebatado, ha luchado, enfrentado la muerte muchas veces y sigue respirando pero ¿para que?
1. Chapter 1

Mi vida era oscura, lo ha sido desde hace tanto tiempo que casi olvido cuando realmente hubo luz en mi.

De joven fui un muchacho tonto encimado en su propio ser, encerrado en su riqueza y todo lo que le ofrecía que se olvido de lo que le rodeaba. Mentí, engañe una y otra vez, y no pedí perdón ni me arrepentí por eso, me sentía bien, era el dueño del mundo y como no serlo era Oliver Queen playboy billonario, joven, apuesto y con el mundo a mis pies. Donde quiera que iba todo me era dado en un abrir y cerrar de mis labios, las mujeres me sobraban, resbalaban a mi paso, tenia los mejores autos, las mejores fiestas, y me olvide de quienes me amaban.

Me olvide de mi padre que era un gran hombre, me olvide de mi madre que era la mejor mujer que alguna vez conocí, me olvide de mi hermana pequeña Thea que necesitaba tanto de mi. Me olvide de la mujer que amaba Laurel, ella me ofrecía todo lo que un hombre de verdad deseaba pero yo lo tire a la basura. No solo una sino muchas veces, tantas que perdí la cuenta.

Pase mi juventud siendo un imbécil, desperdicie mi vida, y no hay palabras diferentes para describirlo mas que era un tonto egoísta y quien sabe cuantas cosas mas.

Luego me vi perdido, siendo un naufrago en esa isla infernal. Lian Yu no me salvo la vida como muchos creen. Lian Yu fue mi cárcel, y me convirtió en su prisionero de mas alto potencial, las cosas que viví allí enseñaron al joven tonto Oliver Queen que la vida era mas de los billetes que tenia en mi cartera o con cuantas chicas me acostaba sin dejar alguna embarazada.

Me conseguí personas que me convirtieron en lo que soy, hice cosas que robaron mi humanidad, y del alegre muchacho de mi juventud solo quedaba el nombre.

Todavía tengo pesadillas con los horrores que vi e hice en ese lugar con la escusa de vivir, porque creía que podía vivir con ellas, si solo me concentraba en seguir respirando y regresar algún dia casa para ser el hombre que mi familia merecía que fuese.

Y viví y seguí respirando y me convertí en otro para tratar de salvar los pecados de mi padre, pero no solo eran los suyos era los míos también. Al volver creí que podría ser ese hombre, que podría se Oliver Queen el hijo, el hermano, el novio.

Aunque en esto ultimo no tenia mucha esperanza, en realidad no esperaba que Laurel me perdonara, de todas formas me folle a su hermana.

Les falle a ellos y le falle a la ciudad. Los fantasmas de mi pasado regresaron para recordarme algunas de las decisiones que hice.

Sladle mato a mi madre, destruyo mi ciudad y me quito todo lo que tenia me dejo en la calle. Pero eso ultimo no importaba porque el me había dejado mas solo que nunca a pesar de que logre derrotarlo, y ahora de se pudre en una prisión en el mar chino bajo estricta seguridad y sin la fuerza que una vez tuvo.

El gano.

Se llevo a mi madre y a cientos de vidas en el proceso, en mis manos están la sangre de todas las personas que murieron en el camino de su estúpida venganza contra mi, y no pasa un solo dia, una sola hora que no piense en ellos.

Yo falle, yo acabe con todas esas vidas indirectamente y no puedo hacer nada. No puedo cambiar nada,

y puede que eso me este matando.

Mi nombre es Oliver Queen y yo soy la Flecha

...

Despierto en el suelo de la guarida, este es mi nuevo hogar ya que lo he perdido todo. Me acuesto de espaldas en mi colchón tratando de recordarme que ya no estoy viviendo ninguno de esos momentos que tan intensamente recordé en mi sueño, no puedo decirme que no son verdad, pues todos y cada uno de ellos lo son.

Controlo mi respiración y seco el sudor frio que se forma en mi rostro, trato de concentrarme en la vigas del techo de la cueva para así recordarme que esto es real, que ya no estoy mas en la isla . Me maldigo porque no puedo dejar de pensar en esas cosas, me maldigo porque debí morir hace tiempo, porque en este momento siento que nada de lo que hice ha valido la pena.

Pienso que si tal vez yo no me hubiese empeñado tanto en regresar a casa, tal vez no habrían tantas personas inocentes muertas.

Mis sueños son solo una pequeña porción de un castigo mucho mayor que la vida aparta para mi por todas las cosas que he hecho. Cansado y frustrado de observar las vigas y sin posibilidad de dormirme otra vez me levando del suelo y voy a la zona de entrenamiento. Me quito la camisa y comienzo a practicar.

Automáticamente me desconecto como si dentro de mi viviesen dos entidades completamente diferentes. Mi mente agradece el ejercicio, movimientos conocidos, reflejos, respiraciones. Todo lo que es parte de mi rutina.

Me mantengo se ese modo para evitar pensar , para evitar recordar.

Sigo haciendo lo mismo no se por cuanto tiempo, pero cuando la puerta de la cueva se abre, estoy exhausto, los músculos de todo el cuerpo me duelen, pero me gustan que así sea me mantienen pensando en otra cosa, en cosas menos dolorosas.

Unos zapatos rosa chillón bajan por la escalera de la cueva, recibo a Feliciy con una sonrisa y salgo a su encuentro a la mitad de la sala, inmediatamente al verme ella se sonroja cuando me acerco a ella, el color sube por su cuello y se instala permanentemente en sus mejillas. Me gusta como se ve así, es tan hermosa y no se da cuenta, se de varios hombres que darían lo que fuera por tenerla en su cama, con ese pensamiento cruza raro en mi pero lo dejo pasar sin prestarle atención.

Ella es tan blanca como la leche, su pelo esta recogido en una cola sencilla igual que todos los días, pero le sienta muy bien de alguna manera ella lleva lo ordinario a extraordinario. Su vestido azul brillante y sus zapatos rosa chillón no combinan mucho pero son la gota de color de mis días. Me acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella evade mi gesto y solo logro darle un medio abrazo, sin embargo logro capturar el aroma suave de su perfume y otra cosa que supongo es solo Felicity.

Desde que ya no tengo hogar ella se encarga de alimentarme, yo no se lo pedí y al principio estaba renuente a aceptarlo pero ella insistió tanto que al final termine aceptando. Disfruto de su compañía mas de lo me atrevería admitir, me gusta escucharla y verla, es un soplo de luz en toda la maldita oscuridad de mi vida, cada mañana espero con ansias verla llegar, es una chica tan valiente y tan diferente a todo lo que hay en mi vida, que se que no la merezco. Ella es mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos. Me considero muy afortunado de ser su amigo, y la verdad no se que haría si algo le pasara, ella es muy importante para mi.

Arranco una bolsa de su mano y veo que tiene adentro son tres emparedados. Saco uno de la bolsa y me siento en una mesa a devorarlo tengo tanta hambre que estoy seguro que podría comer los tres pero uno es de ella.

Hola a ti también, me alegro de verte. - me dice mientras se sienta en una silla tomando su emparedado.

Esto esta buenísimo. - digo en respuesta.

Lo se por eso lo compre. Es una tienda nueva, creo que son los mejores de la ciudad.

Tal vez deberíamos ir un dia. - digo y Felicity se me queda viendo con el ceño fruncido, caigo en cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y me arrepiento inmediatamente, las cosas entre ella y yo han estado un poco tensas debido a aquella noche con Sladle. Muchas lineas se cruzaron esa noche puede que la que marcaba mi amistad con Felicity no tenga vuelta atrás.

La miro un momento mas de lo que debería pero ella no me ve, ha vuelto a comer sin prestarme atención. A veces tengo tanto miedo de perderla por mis errores que soy capaz de arrepentirme de las decisiones que tome aquella noche.

Todavía no estoy seguro que aquel plan casi suicida valiera la pena después de todo.

Luego de comer Felicity va a las computadoras y yo vuelvo a mi entrenamiento con Roy que ha madrugado aquí en la cueva. Parece vivir aquí tanto como yo, creo que intenta olvidar a Thea pero no lo esta logrando muy bien. Obviamente jamas hemos hablado de eso, no son temas con lo que nos sintamos cómodos, practicamos con los arcos y las dianas mientras esperamos a Digg últimamente paso mucho tiempo con Laila y no se lo critico están esperando un bebe juntos después de todo, ellos se aman el debería pasar cada segundo de su tiempo con ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando regresamos a la cueva después de agarrar a uno de los mayores distribuidores de droga de Glades, encuentro la cueva algo solitaria y fría pues Felicity no esta para recibirnos, Digg ya se ha ido a casa y Roy se puesto a consumirse a si mismo en el ejercicio.

Extrañamente mientras hago nuevas flechas para almacenar, en estos días nunca se tienen suficientes, sobretodo porque ahora necesitamos el doble, pienso en Felicity y en lo que me entristece lo alejada que esta de mi y del equipo, en otra ocasión ella estaría aquí acompañándonos, luego yo la llevaría a casa cuidando que no pase nada de ella en el camino y me regresaría a la cueva tranquilo de que ella esta a salvo.

Pero eso ya no es posible y lo lamento muchísimo porque en realidad me hace mucha falta su compañía era una de las pocas alegrías que ser la Flecha me había traído y ahora ya no esta. O por lo menos no de la forma en que estaba antes, no sabia cuanto la quería hasta que ya no esta para mi.

Me siento totalmente incompleto sin ella, me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia intermitente en mi vida que ahora que se aleja cada dia mas se siente como que he perdido algo. Cosa que es totalmente estúpido porque como me recuerdo a mi mismo ella no ha ido a ninguna parte y sigue aqui.

Pero hay una voz molesta dentro de mi que se hace escuchar sobre las demás y me grita que yo la he quebrado.

No la quiero escuchar porque admitir que le he hecho daño a Felicity mas alla de lo reparable, es algo con lo que sin duda no podre vivir.

Cuando comienzo a darme cuenta de que sin quererlo he comenzado a romper el metal con el que he estado trabajando es demasiado tarde para ocultar mi frustración, Roy ha parado de golpear los muñecos de practica y me mira desconcertado.

¿Hey hombre que pasa? - dice mientras se acerca a la mesa donde trabajo, inmediatamente me detengo sin saber muy bien porque me he salido de control en primer lugar.

Nada.- respondo observando el desastre que he hecho a mi alrededor. Roy tratando de calmarme pone una mano en mi hombro como si comprendiera lo que estoy pasando. Lo veo y en sus ojos encuentro un entendimiento, un conocimiento que el tiene y yo no, esto aumenta mi rabia pero la mantengo bajo control, me concentro en mantenerme quieto y reorganizar mis pensamientos.- Estoy bien.- digo a Roy que se ha mantenido firme a mi lado.

Salgo de la cueva como si algo me empujara fuera, rápidamente busco en la oscuridad el lugar donde guardo mi moto y en menos tiempo de lo esperado me encuentro corriendo en las calles de Starling sin una ruta fija. Siento mi teléfono vibrar en mi pantalón, pero no quiero hablar con nadie. Siento como el viento se moldea a mi paso, adelanto varios autos de forma automática casi monótona pero mientras lo hago sigo escuchando a mi conciencia que me pregunta que estoy haciendo.

No se la respuesta solo sigo conduciendo por las calles mas vacías de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo, viendo la las luces brillantes como flashes pasar a mi lado.

Cuando me doy cuenta de que he pasado por el cementerio me detengo, sigo el camino pues lo se de memoria aun en la oscuridad soy capaz de guiarme a la perfección gracias a mis experiencias en la isla y mi trabajo como La Flecha.

La brillante piedra de mármol gris brilla a pesar de que ya han pasado varios meses desde que fue puesta en ese lugar y, que la noche esta muy oscura, en el cielo no brillan ni la luna, ni las estrellas; cosa que encuentro adecuada pues todo yo soy una maldita mancha negra en el mundo. Las letras doradas que dicen Moira Queen resaltan sobre las mas pequeñas que señalan su nacimiento y la fecha de su muerte.

Me arrodillo a en la tumba de mi madre, sin saber que decir, sin comprender que esta noche me siento demasiado perdido, estoy fuera de mi y no es algo a lo que este acostumbrado. Por lo general soy capaz de controlar mis sentimientos y mis acciones, yo no salgo corriendo de los lugares sin rumbo fijo, yo no ... es que ni siquiera se que fue lo que me molesto.

Al final doy una oración por su alma y pido por ella pues es lo único que me sale hacer en ese momento.

Cuando termino se lo que debo hacer, así que saco mi teléfono al encender la pantalla aparecen inmediatamente las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas y los mensajes no leídos, los ignoro completamente pues no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie mas que con ella, busco entre mis contactos su nombre y le marco. Ella contesta al segundo tono.

Oliver ¿estas bien?

Si

Oh Dios ¿donde estas? He estado tan preocupada por ti. Roy dijo...- ella no se puede detener y yo sonrio al otro lado del telefono al oirla hablar sin parar..- Oliver

¿Si?

¿Te estas burlando de mi?

No.- pero ella me ha descubierto. La imagino entrecerrando los ojos y tratanto de fulminarme con la mirada de esa forma tan tierna que en realidad no logra su cometido y fracasando estrepitosamente en verse de otra forma que no sea dulce como una niña crecida..- ¿donde estas?

En la cueva. Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti.- responde

Esta bien, mandalos a casa. Te voy a buscar.

Ella empieza a hablar pero acabo la llamada antes que ella empiece a hacer preguntas, se que me las hara mas tarde porque ella simplemente no puede a resistirse a saberlo todo, pero ya vere que le respondo.

El camino de regreso es mucho mas rápido a pesar de que paso en un local de comida 24h por algo de comida. Afuera esta el auto de Felicity que estrañamente se parece a ella a pesar de que no tiene colores vivos ni nada de ella, de alguna manera el solo saber que le pertenece hace que se sienta intimo y conocido.

Bajo las escaleras y por segunda vez esta noche me siento perdido o tal vez nunca he dejado de estarlo. Esta noche esta resultando la mas rara que he tenido en mucho tiempo, la he llamado para hablar con ella pero en realidad no tengo idea de lo que quiero hablar, no se que temas vamos a tratar.

Ella esta sentada en la silla frente a las computadoras viendo numeros y letras, alertas y diferentes paginas al mismo tiempo, yo la observo hacer su trabajo sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que esta haciendo. Al acercarme noto que ella lleva una camiseta blanca y un mono de pijama, asumo que debio haber salido corriendo de la cama cuando Roy la llamo, algo de felicidad nace en mi cuando pienso en lo preocupada que debio estar por mi para haber salido en semenjante estado de la casa, a mitad de la noche.

Tiene el cabello en una cola desordenada y se le han formado pequeñas manchas negras bajo sus ojos que no llevan nada de maquillaje, lo noto inmediatamente porque nunca la habia visto sin el. Se ve absolutamente hermosa, deberia andar siempre no es el tipo de mujer que necesita ocultarse bajo kilos de maquillaje para parecer medianamente decenta bajo los ojos de los hombres, ella en si es hermosa.

Felicity no nota mi presencia asi que estoy a su lado cuando la llamo. Ella da un pequeño salto en su asiento, la he sorprendido y se ve completamente tierna, con todo su atuendo y forma de ser.

Oliver. Me has asustado.

lo se.- respondo mientras le tiendo un cafe que le he comprado.

gracias.- dice cuando lo toma, ella me observa y ladea la cabeza de esa forma tan particular que tiene verme.- ¿que pasa?

Necesitamos hablar. -digo. Ella me mira automaticamente a los ojos y el azul intenso de los suyos me unden en su profundidad, igual que siempre. De alguna manera me agrada el sentimiento ya que me es conocido, porque desde el primer momento en que la encontre en la oficina de IT en Queen Consolident ellos me transportaron a un lugar donde hay luz y mientras los veo mi maldita oscuridad y toda la mierda de mi vida no logra llegar a ese lugar.

Ella me corta la respiración.

Olvier que pasa?.- Desvío la mirada de sus ojos porque me desconcentran, le sonrío pero ella me sigue mirando fijamente esperando que empiece a hablar pero no puedo porque no se lo que quiero.

No se Felicity, solo quería hablar.

¿De que?

No lo se, ¿esta bien? De la vida, de ti.- me tengo que callar porque me sorprendo de las próximas palabras que iban a de mi boca. Estoy tan asombrado que ni siquiera me doy cuenta que Felicity me observa con una cara pasmada de lo mas graciosa.

Tu... ya ... tu quieres...¿quieres hablar de mi?.- balbucea

Si, ¿es tan extraño?

Pues si, Oliver eso es lo mas extraño que me has dicho me mucho tiempo.

¿Porque?

Bueno, es que... bueno nosotros no hablamos jamas de esas cosas.

Entonces es hora.- Ella se me ha quedado viendo fijamente durante un rato y por un momento creo que se echara a reír y me dejara solo para irse a dormir. Pero no lo hizo, porque ella no es ese tipo de persona.

Esta bien.- responde a mi propuesta mientas hacia un movimiento suave con sus hombros.

Me siento en el piso al lado de su silla con mi café y comienzo a sacar un par de hamburguesas grasientas que he comprado, le ofrezco una pero ella se niega.

Vamos Felicity, no quiero comer solo.- insisto.

Oliver son las cuatro de la mañana.- responde a mi ruego, pero lo veo en sus ojos esta hambrienta y mira las hamburguesas con deseo.

Bueno es el desayuno. Hoy invito yo.- ella sigue negando, pero yo la miro y sigo insistiendo hasta conseguir que me acepte la comida. Comemos en silencio, solo interrumpidos por el sonido que hacemos mientras comemos su compañía resulta tan malditamente gratificante que casi me permito estar tranquilo y ser feliz por un momento.

La cueva esta fría y silenciosa, pero el pequeño espacio que ocupo con Felicity esta sorprendentemente cálido y lleno de luz por su presencia, porque esta claro que yo soy una mancha de oscuridad.

Obviamente eso es solo mi percepción y me digo que me estoy comportando comportando como un estúpido crio, pero ignoro esa parte racional de mi que intenta no disfrutar de este pequeño momento de luz que estoy viviendo. Ignoro a esa voz que me recuerda que no merezco estar aquí junto a ella, que me dice que yo tengo que dejar de intentar ser feliz porque no merezco serlo.

Lo ignoro porque me siento muy cómodo en este momento hablando con ella, la ignoro porque tengo un extraño sentimiento en mi, algo que me llena como si mi cuerpo fuese demasiado pequeño para algo y no se que es .

Hablamos de su mamá y de su familia, ella evade el tema de su padre y aunque yo quisiera saber mas sobre eso comprendo le es un recuerdo doloroso, y se cuan difícil puede ser hablar de cosas que nos hacen daño, por eso no insisto.

También me cuenta lo mucho que extraña a su madre y que desearía muchísimo volverla a ver, en los casi tres años que llevamos conociéndonos nunca se ha tomado unos días libres para visitarla porque nunca ha tenido suficiente para el boleto en avión, noto a pesar de que me cuenta que ella y su madre en realidad no se llevan cuanto la quiere, pienso en lo mucho que extraño a la mía y lo mucho que daría por ver a mi madre una vez mas. Quisiera prometerle que la llevare a las Vegas para visitarla o que mandare por ella. Pero no puedo hacer eso porque ya no soy el millonario Oliver Queen, sinceramente nuca me había hecho falta tanto el dinero como en este momento, cuando pienso cuanto podría hacerla feliz.

Hablamos de sus recuerdos felices, los cuales para su desgracia y mi tristeza resultan ser muy pocos. Ella me cuenta que la escuela fue un oscuro agujero de su vida la paso muy mal porque siempre fue la sobresaliente entre sus compañeros y ellos la trataron muy mal. Me entero que uso frenos durante un tiempo y dice que era, en sus palabras "totalmente horrible, un fenómeno" pero yo no le creo, pues dudo que ella pueda ser algo menos que hermosa.

También me ofrezco a clavar una flecha en el trasero de esos chicos que ella recuerda especialmente por el mal trato que le dieron, ella se ríe ante mi comentario y me dice- que eso muy tonto, que las venganzas personales no son lo suyo.- pero mi sangre hierve al pensar en el daño que le hicieron y me siento aun peor cuando pienso en el parecido que tenían esas personas a mi joven versión. Pienso que yo pude ser alguno de esos idiotas y este razonamiento solo hace que aumente mi desprecio hacia la persona que fui.

Entonces cruza un pensamiento por mi cabeza e incapaz de comprenderlo hago algo que no esperaba, lo hago sin razonarlo demasiado para no arrepentirme.

Felicity.- ella me mira y me siento atraído a perderme en el profundo foso de luz que son sus ojos pero tengo una necesidad mas grande así que continuo.- Después de todo lo que sabes acerca de mi, después de todo lo que he hecho ¿porque sigues a mi lado?

Ella me estudia o varios latidos de corazón, los cuales casi no soy capaz de contar por lo rápido que se acelera el mio en espera de su respuesta, ella parece pensar lo que va a decir y no puedo negar que tengo miedo de su respuesta, de alguna manera sabia que, ella podía ser capaz de herirme en lo mas profundo, cuando caigo en cuenta de esto cuando miro el suelo esperando las inminentes palabras que vienen.

Así que por eso estoy totalmente sorprendido cuando ella me llama con su voz tan suave como un susurro.

Oliver, mírame.- yo le observo y siento tanta necesidad de ella que me abruma, me siento totalmente confundido y perdido en ella, en sus ojos y cuando dice.- _Yo creo en ti_.- siento que puedo respirar de nuevo y me esfuerzo muchísimo en volver hacerlo. Uno mi frente con la de ella acunando su rostro con mis manos, me fascino por lo suave de su piel y lo delicioso que se siente a mi tacto, totalmente cálida y sedosa. nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato hasta que soy capaz de pronunciar palabras de nuevo.

Estoy tan cerca de Felicity que siento como su respiración despierta cosas que no debería provocar. Pero es esa misma cercanía la que me tranquiliza, así que tengo que alzar mi voz cuando por fin recupero el habla- gracias.- murmuro para ella. Mi garganta esta seca cuado las palabras salen de mi por lo que suenan graves y profundas, temo que no emitan todo lo que quiero pero no puedo evitarlo y no consigo pensar en nada mas, es que ella me sorprende de maneras que no soy capaz de comprender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia, es la primera vez que publico asi que estoy realmente emocionada respecto a toda esta idea, tambien es la primera vez que escribo una histora asi, por lo general trabajo con relatos super cortos de dos o tres paginas, asi que esta nueva experiencia es realmente emocionante, un millon de gacias a las personas que siguen la historia porque de verdad no saben como me emociona, somos unos pocos pero para mi valen como miles. No los distraigo mas... Un millon de Gracias de Nuevo hasta el próximo Capitulo**

Después de ese instante es difícil dejar pasar el momento, ella se bajo de la silla y se ha sentado en el piso junto a mi, la sostengo entre mis brazos y el calor de su cuerpo me invade, puedo sentir su aroma impregnandome, su perfume siempre tan sutil, el olor de champú en su cabello y el jabón de baño que usa, pero esta esta otro olor tan dulce como ella misma, no puedo identificarlo pero lo marco el olor Felicity su aroma personal e identificable.

Estamos abrazados en el piso de la guarida, totalmente en mudos sin la necesidad de llenar los espacios vacíos de nuestros silencios, de alguna forma que no me molesto en comprender o estudiar todo me resulta natural.

Y eso es extraño.

Siento que a veces Felicity tiembla bajo mi tacto cuando paso mis manos por su espalda o la aprieto mas cerca de mi pecho, se siente bien, se siente correcto estar así, de esta manera con ella. Se siente tan pequeña entre mis brazos, tan frágil entre mis manos que podría aplastarla, se que tengo el poder de hacerlo pero no lo haré, no lo haría aun si debiera hacerlo.

Ella se ha quedado dormida, al final el cansancio la ha vencido, me levanto con cuidado de no despertarla pero sobretodo de no hacerle daño, la levanto y la llevo con cuidado al catre que utilizo para dormir en la cueva, la sostengo muy cerca de mi con miedo a dejarla ir, queriendo sostenerla por mas tiempo conmigo. Al acostarla trato de no pensar en lo mucho que me gusta verla dormir, pero sobretodo en la idea de verla dormir en el mismo lugar donde yo duermo. Trato de alejar el pensamiento pero se mantiene fijo en mi cabeza.

Me castigo porque estar tan malditamente dañado, por toda la mierda que llevo encima. Estoy tan roto que ni siquiera puedo ver a una amiga dormir sin pensar en otras cosas, estoy tan mal. Tan mal de tantas diferentes maneras que no merezco su amistad, no merezco su confianza. Obviamente las partes que están en conflicto dentro mi me dicen que es completamente normal que tenga estos sentimientos pero yo se que no son correctos, ella es mi amiga, mi compañera no debería ni pensar en ella, pero últimamente no hago nada mas que eso.

Viéndola dormir allí tan tranquila y tan apacible me hago una pregunta que no me he permitido hacerme desde hace tiempo ¿porque? ¿porque pienso en ella? ¿porque siento que no puedo sacarla de mi vida?

Lamentablemente no soy capaz de responderme, no tengo la respuesta, de todas formas no pongo demasiado empeño en ello, yo también estoy cansado así que me recuesto a un lado de Felicity, me coloco en la punta mas alejado del colchón y rezo para que mis pesadillas de esta noche no me despierten y me hagan hacerle daño, no ha habido ni una sola noche desde que regrese de la isla en las que ellas no me azoten. Obviamente hay mejores y peores.

Hay algunas y esas son a las que temo, que me convierten en el monstruo en que me he transformado y hago daño a las personas que me rodean, temo mucho por Felicity porque no me perdonaría nunca hacerle daño. Es entonces cuando me decido que no importa cuan cansado este no me voy a dormir, por ella decido permanecer acostado a su lado velando de su sueño, para protegerla de mi mismo trato de vencer el sueño. Pero es muy tarde estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera mi obstinada fuerza de voluntad es capaz de mantenerme despierto pues lo próximo que recuerdo es el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

Despierto desorientado, pero casi al instante recuerdo la noche anterior, la verdad es que no se si ha sido ella, pero lo mas probable es que haya sido yo. La cosa es que nos encontramos enlazados entre las sabanas y las cobijas, ella descansa su cabeza en mi pecho y uno de mis brazos la rodea por la espalda pasando a través de su pequeña cintura, he pasado una de mis piernas sobre las suyas y termino viendo que soy yo quien la ha aprisionado.

La he buscado incluso en mis sueños.

Entonces me doy cuenta de otra cosa, me he dormido, he dormido y no he tenido pesadillas, estoy tan sorprendido que no se si llorar o reír porque por primera vez en... demasiado tiempo que he dormido, dormido de verdad.

Y sobretodo, no le hice daño, me siento tan feliz por no haberla herido con uno de mis ataques que quisiera abrazarla muy fuerte contra mi, pero yo no debo hacer eso. Así que en cambio la llamo suavemente por su nombre, quito los mechones que se han escapado hacia su cara y besan suavemente su mejilla. Debo admitir que los envidio por ser ellos y no yo quien la acaricie, siento por un momento mas bien largo el deseo de tocar sus labios. - me siento tan tentado que alargo mis dedos hacia ellos- siento tanto anhelo de besarlos y saborearlos, descubrir si son en verdad tan suaves como aparentan, pero nuevamente me reprendo por aquello que no debo pensar.

Me siento sobre el colchón y empiezo a llamarla de nuevo, allí bajo la luz brillante de las lamparas puedo observar las formas tiernas que su cara hace cuando la despierto y el azul profundo de sus ojos cuando los abre.

Dios es tan hermosa, es tan brillante que su presciencia simplemente no existe la oscuridad. No hay mal posible cuando Felicity abre los ojos al mundo. Porque ella es la claridad, la luz pura regalada del cielo y me siento tan bendecido, tan feliz de ser yo quien hoy observe este milagro que es ella.

Alguien de verdad me debe querer alla arriba, para darme semejante oportunidad.

-Cinco minutos mas... por favor.- me dice con su dulce voz adormilada

- Felicity despierta.

- Hoy no tengo trabajo... déjame dorm...-Le he dado un pequeño pellizco en su abdomen, se que fue cruel hacerlo sobretodo porque debe ser una de las peores maneras de despertar, pero no podía dejar que nos descubrieran en la cama, no es que hiciéramos algo malo y si lo hicimos a nadie lo importa. Pero no era bueno para nosotros que se crearan confusiones.

Cuando ella abre los ojos y se encuentra conmigo se queda helada. Se pone a balbucear algo que se parece a una pregunta sobre que paso anoche. Hay tantas palabras que salen de su boca de forma tan rápida que no entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo.

-Tranquila Felicity, no paso nada.- ella levanta las sabanas y se ve la ropa y hasta las zapatillas puestas, las cuales me doy cuenta no he tenido la delicadeza de quitar. Ella suspira y murmura algo así como "gracias a Dios" yo la veo, una parte de mi se quiere reír con su reacción pero la otra se siente bastante insultado por ella.

Me levanto y la dejo arreglarse sola. Me encuentro con que es Digg quien ha madrugado, lo cual me parece algo extraño desde que se entero que Layla esta embarazada, el ha pasado cada minuto que ha podido con ella.

- Hey vi el auto de Felicity. ¿Ya llego? - hago una señal se de asentimiento, el se me queda viendo un momento, como extrañado por mi actitud pero lo ignoro haciendo que busco algunas armas de practica. Retengo la respiración hasta que Felicity sale y Diggle la ve, ella se detiene un momento ante la visión de nuestro amigo, se sonroja por la vergüenza, de esa manera que tanto adoro, primero naciendo en sus mejillas y luego esparciéndose suavemente por su cuello y su pecho, gracias al cielo ella se recupera rápidamente porque Digg claramente esta pasmado y la mira con los ojos desorbitados. Ella lo saluda rápido mientras sale casi corriendo de la cueva.

Veo alejarse la ultima mota de color salir por la puerta y tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco triste por ello, ni siquiera se despidió de mi, pero no me dio tiempo ni de asimilarlo porque de pronto tenia a Digg sobre mi,estaba tan enojado y sus ojos tan abiertos que tuve un poco de miedo, pero mi reacción fue rápida no por nada soy la Flecha después de todo. Hice un movimiento para bloquearlo el cual el rechazo, contraatacando utiliza sus manos para impedir que lo ataque y se vale de sus piernas para estrellarme contra el suelo... El tenia un brazo sobre mi cuello, otro en mi estomago y con sus piernas evitaba cualquier intento que tenia para moverme.


	4. Chapter 4

Este Capitulo es un poco lento, pero les tengo algo especial mas adelante, Muchisimas Gracias por leer y el doble de gracias a quienes han comentado.

Feliz Navidad y Feliz casi Año nuevo

Veo alejarse la ultima mota de color salir por la puerta y tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco triste por ello, pero no me dio tiempo ni de asimilarlo porque de pronto tenia a Digg sobre mi,estaba tan enojado y sus ojos tan abiertos que tuve un poco de miedo, pero mi reacción fue rápida no por nada soy la Flecha después de todo. Hice un movimiento para bloquearlo el cual el rechazo, contraatacando y usando sus piernas para estrellarme contra el suelo... El tenia un brazo sobre mi cuello, otro en mi estomago y con sus piernas evitaba cualquier intento que tenia para moverme.

¿Que. es. lo. Que. Has. Hecho? - me pregunto arrastrando las palabras, mientras arremetía de nuevo contra mi, sus manos están alrededor de mi garganta cortando mi suministro de aire, podía sentir a mis pulmones ardiendo por la falta de oxigeno, pero aun así me las arregle para intentar razonar con el.

Hey Jhon... no paso nada, hombre. - Me miro a los ojos y pude ver como los suyos marrones y oscuros buscaban un rastro de mentira en los míos. Debió haber encontrado algo porque apretó su mano mas fuerte mi cuello antes de poco a poco soltarme, se hizo a un lado y se levanto mientras yo me quedaba en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire y calmar el ardor en mi pecho.

¿Que hiciste Oliver? Si tu te aprovechaste de ella... te juro por Dios que- no le di tiempo de terminar.

Te juro que no paso nada. ¿Como crees que...- la idea paso por mi cabeza y quise decirle que era descabellado pero con lo que paso anoche creo que no podría decirlo. Así que en vez de eso dije... - ¿crees que le haría daño?

Oliver no tienes idea de cuanto.- fue su respuesta para mi. Espere a que me dijera algo mas o tratara de explicarse mejor pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso me lanzo uno de los palos de entrenamiento y supe que pagaría por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

Sabia que Digg quería a Felicity como una hermana pequeña y me agradaba esa idea porque si algún dia yo le llegase a faltar a Felicity se que ella tendría a alguien para protegerla en Diggle,

El patearía traseros por ella. Había puesto mi culo en el suelo casi sin ningún esfuerzo, yo realmente lo sentía por el idiota que dañara a Felicity y tuviese que enfrentarse a Diggle, aunque pensándolo bien si había herido a Felicity ese imbécil merecía el infierno.

Digg fue tan rápido durante el entrenamiento de ese dia que apenas me fue posible tocarlo, ni siquiera cuando Roy se unió al entrenamiento él desvió algunos golpes hacia hacia nuestro tercero, al final termine con moretones por todo el cuerpo y con los músculos adoloridos por el esfuerzo de tratar de llevarle el paso.

A veces la rabia puede hacer que nuestra fuerza parezca un soldado con Mirakuru

Felicity regreso algunas horas después de nuestro momento con Digg y su presencia trajo luz a la guarida. Se sentó frente a los monitores a hacer lo que ella hacia mejor, vigilar de la ciudad y ayudarme a mantenerla segura. Era lunes, ninguno tenia trabajo, después de que me quitaron Queen Consolidet y con todo el problema con Slade no nos hemos concentrado en eso, pero gracias a Felicity tenemos un plan de contingencia para momentos precisamente como estos. Mi padre tenia unas pequeñas empresas en fuera de la ciudad, no producen demasiado pero eran rentables y nos daban una pequeña cantidad de dinero con la que nos mantenemos por ahora. Ademas de que cada mes desde que ella se unió el equipo una considerable cantidad de dinero iba a una cuenta en el extranjero que utilizamos para mantener los equipos necesarios para la Flecha.

Y por su puesto estaba mi fideicomiso

Gracias a eso por lo menos puedo disfrutar de su compañía durante el dia, lo cual me parece tranquilizante a pesar de que ella parece alejarse cada dia mas, por lo menos esa tarde ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos, necesitaba tanto que me recordara lo que me había dicho antes que definitivamente estaba a punto de declararme un crio adolescente.

Felicity estaba extrañamente silenciosa ese dia y yo luchaba contra mi deseo de tocarla, luchaba contra mi deseo de tomarla de un brazo y obligarla a mirarme para que me sonriera con de esa manera en que solo ella puede hacerlo. Pero como no tenia razón para hacerlo no lo hice. También estaba el hecho de que yo no debía tener esos pensamientos sobre ella, pero probablemente influyera mas el hecho de que Digg andaba como una sombra tras de mi y me lanzaba miradas atemorizantes gruñidos cada vez que estaba a menos de un metro de ella.

Roy fue lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerse alejado de nosotros dos y se unió en la pequeña isla de computadoras junto a Felicity y yo abandonado en el gym con Diggle tuve que ver cuando él la abrazaba y le hablaba al oído, tuve que ver como ella respondía el gesto y reía de lo que parecía ser un chiste personal. Lo que me valió por cierto un golpe tremendo en las costillas.

Sin embargo las pulsaciones en mi costados eran menos dolorosas que mi sangre ardiendo bajo mi piel por ver esa extraña interacción entre Felicity y Roy, me sorprendí furioso de lo que veían mis ojos, furioso por lo que pudiera ser. Trate con muchas fuerzas de reprender los sentimientos dentro de mi y lo logre. Bueno lo logre a medias no hubo dramas, ni heridos a menos que se cuenten los muñecos que destroce practicando.

Algunos de esos muñecos tenían la cara de Roy y otros la mía.

Varios días después de esa noche, Felicity, Digg y yo fuimos a ver al abogado de mi madre, que ha llamado para leer el testamento. Por fin la ciudad tiene un poco de orden después del ataque así que las cosas están volviendo a una relativa normalidad.

Aunque Thea no esta en la ciudad, no se necesitaba realmente que ella estuviese allí, sin embargo a mi me habría encantado que ella se hubiese presentado. Aunque sea por mamá.

Mi plan original era venir con Felicity pero cuando Digg se entero se ofreció a acompañarnos, sin ninguna excusa para decirle que no el termino sentado entre ella y yo como nuestro chaperón en la pequeña y casi claustrofóbica oficina del abogado.

El señor Romero era un hombre moreno, bajo y de ojos tristes. Era formal como lo eran la mayoría de los abogados de mi madre. Hablo sobre la situación sobre las Empresas Queen, aun teníamos algunas acciones de la empresa, el engaño de Isabel Rochev me costo la presidencia, y a mi familia su puesto en la junta así como la mayoría de nuestras propiedades y fortuna.

Estaban las propiedades que mi madre había heredado de su familia. Una cuenta con suficiente dinero para que Thea y yo podamos vivir tranquilos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Cuando oigo todo esto de la boca del abogado me doy cuenta de que mi madre tenia planes de contingencia para todo, ella hacia planes para nuestro futuro.

Pienso en Thea y me pregunto cuales serán sus planes para el futuro, Digg a mi lado debe tener un millón de ellos con un bebe en camino. Y Felicity ella también debe pensar esas cosas, debe tener metas sueños que alcanzar, una casa, hijos, talvez incluso un esposo.

Luego me miro a mi, al hombre que soy, al hombre que fui y ninguno de ellos tiene un plan para el futuro, ninguno de ellos se vislumbra anciano y con una linda esposa a su lado.

Si lo pienso bien, tal vez mi plan sea morir peleando por la ciudad.

Ese pensamiento me parece sumamente solitario y triste. Parece negro y deprimente, se une con toda la mierda que guardo en mi corazón, toda la oscuridad que ha quebrantado mi alma y me ha robado la humanidad, hay una parte de mi que no se extraña, después de todo lo que he hecho merezco morir solo y sin amor. Pero hay algo, algo muy profundo en mi que lucha por salir a la superficie, que grita, grita fuerte mi mas brutal y primitivo sentimiento "No quiero terminar así, no quiero estar solo".

Oliver. Oliver – me sorprende el toque suave de la mano de Felicity en mi brazo. Estaba tan encimado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ella me estaba hablando. Me encuentro con sus ojos observándome, limpios e inocentes tras el cristal de sus lentes.

¿Que pasa?- le pregunto y por un momento me quedo mirando el lugar donde su mano todavía reposa en mi brazo, se siente caliente el toque de su piel sobre mi camisa, viéndola así me pregunto que se sentiría su caricia sobre mi piel desnuda.

Has estado muy callado ¿te sientes bien?.- noto la preocupación en sus ojos que me deslumbran por su irracional belleza. Coloco mi mano sobre la de ella y le doy un suave apretón ansioso por sentir su contacto.

Estoy bien.- la tranquilizo. Con mi mano en su espalda y la guio hacia el coche que nos espera aparcado a mitad de la acera.

He podido conservar mi auto, lo cual me parece realmente asombroso porque este bebe ronronea como gatito bajo mis manos, el Lamborgini plata brilla bajo el sol abrazador de la tarde, abro la puerta a Felicity y ella tiene que maniobrar con su cartera y los tacones mortalmente altos para entrar en el casi imposiblemente bajo auto.

Vamos a la guarida y las calles de Starling pasan volando mientras yo conduzco a través de Glades, este auto es la maravilla hecha maquina, cada carretera es una pista de carrera y las curvas son increíblemente suaves cuando se tiene un auto como este.

Pronto volvemos a nuestra rutina, pero me siento demasiado distraído con lo que ha pasado hoy y con mi nuevo aterrador descubrimiento, así que me gano unos cuantos golpes de Digg y Roy, quien se esta haciendo ridículamente bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nos vemos interrumpidos cuando Felicity me llama y me dice que necesita hablar.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Feliz Año retrasado mis queridos lectores! llego el 2015, asi que nuevo año nuevo capitulo, de verdad estoy muy emocionada respecto a el rumbo que va esta historia. Este capitulo se me ha hecho un poco dificil de escribir y tarde un poco en hacerlo, era bastante largo asi que lo dividi en dos para que realmente disfrutaran lo que viene, ¿¡sorpresas!? .-. Asi que esta es la primera parte y pronto les publico la segunda, quiero agradecer a las personas que comentan los capitulos, quisiera responderles pero soy muy mala para el ingles y realmente no entiendo muy bien como funciona todo en la pagina (supongo que lo hare con el tiempo) Les doy las gracias tambien a los nuevos lectores de verdad que me alegran el corazon, se que no soy muy buena, como les dije esta es la primera vez que escribo una historia asi, por lo que espero comprendan y prometo mejorar cada dia mas, para que asi ustedes disfruten de Oliver y Felicity. No los distraigo mas Espero que disfruten y que este nuevo año este lleno de divercion, amor y muchas historias

Volvemos a nuestra rutina, pero me siento demasiado distraído con lo que ha pasado hoy y con mi nuevo aterrador descubrimiento, así que me gano unos cuantos golpes de Digg y Roy, quien se esta haciendo ridículamente bueno en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Nos vemos interrumpidos cuando Felicity me llama y me dice que necesita hablar.

Me acerco a ella, preocupado por el tono que su voz ha adquirido, ese que usa solo cuando realmente no quiere hablar de algo, al caminar hacia ella la observo, totalmente encantado con su belleza pero no se me escapa como ella parece no poder controlar sus manos o como en menos de un minuto ella ha revisado dos veces si sus lentes están en el lugar correcto.

Digg y Roy mágicamente desaparecen, se que es obra de John que últimamente esta apretando demasiado los cables y mandándome señales totalmente erráticas, por un lado no quiere que me le acerque a Felicity pero también dice cosas o hace cosas que me dejan confundido. Simplemente decido ignorar esas cosas.

¿Que pasa Felicity?- pregunto preocupado porque algo malo pudiese ocurrir con ella.

Bueno yo solo quería decirte que he conseguido un trabajo y bueno ya no voy a poder estar tanto tiempo aquí, solo en las noches como antes. ¿Recuerdas?. Lo cual esta bien, ya que no hay tanto peligro en la ciudad, bueno hay un poco supongo. - Me quedo un momento pensando asimilando lo que acaba de decirme en medio de todas esas divagaciones.

Ella se va.

Siento el suelo bajo mis pies moverse, mis piernas se sienten pesadas y es como si no pudiera respirar, la sangre me corre mas lento espesa en busca de morir en algún recodo de mi cuerpo, mi corazón para de latir por un segundo. Ella se va, así como si nada. El miedo de perdida rápidamente fluye a través de mi y siento el frio que me transita mi espina dorsal, recorro la distancia que nos separa para estar frente a ella, puedo verle los ojos detrás del cristal de sus lentes, Felicity levanta su rostro hacia mi, siento como su aliento caliente en mi piel despierta mis sentidos. No lo permitiré, ella no se ira.

¿Porque? .- pregunto.- se escucha como una orden y ella la ha tomado como tal, porque enseguida molesta arruga su nariz, pero en realidad es una suplica, no se como ella no lo entiende, no lo siente siente _**"¿porque te vas?"**_, creo que dije _**"quedate conmigo" **_lloro.

Oliver, no puedo vivir de tu caridad eternamente .- me dice molesta.- Digg ya consiguió un trabajo, Roy y tu han estado haciendo planes de comprar de nuevo esto e instalar de nuevo el Verdant. Y yo necesito algo con que vivir..

¿Ya no quieres seguir trabajando aquí?

Por supuesto que quiero.- me dice cuando toma mi muñeca mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

¿Arriesgar tu vida por la ciudad es lo mejor que te ha pasado?

No, eso no. Verte ser un héroe. Es lo mejor que me ha pasado.- no puedo negar el retortijón en el estomago como un fuego quemando quemando a través de mi.- Pero no puedo seguir así, Oliver necesito trabajar, soy una mujer inteligente fuere e independiente. No puedo pero mas importante no puedo contar con tu dinero todo el tiempo

Ella tiene razón no puedo culparla por querer algo, es razonable pero igual no puedo evitar a pesar de que en algún momento, en algún punto ella se irá. _Razonable_ es lo que me repito, tratando de calmar la ola de pensamientos que vienen a mi.

Esta bien.- le digo. No demasiado contento por ella. Se que es egoísta de mi parte pero evitarlo se me hace imposible, si por mi fuera ella estaría aquí a mi lado todo el tiempo posible. Le doy la espalda y me preparo para salir a la calle, necesito golpear a alguien. Esa noche no regreso a la cueva.

El nuevo trabajo de Felicity le quita mas tiempo del que me gusta, llega muy tarde y siempre se va demasiado temprano. Ha conseguido un puesto como consejera informática en una nueva empresa que se esta haciendo camino rápidamente en Starling, pertenece a un hombre llamado Ray Palmer, todo esto lo se no porque lo haya investigado por ella, solamente que como nueva empresa en la ciudad debo cuidar de que todo ande en orden o por lo menos eso es lo que me digo cuando estoy sentado frente a una de las computadoras de Felicity investigando todo sobre su nuevo jefe.

También he logrado comprar de nuevo el lugar de la discoteca, Roy se ha encargado de casi todos los asuntos, creo que estar ocupado le hace sentir mejor con respecto a toda esta situación con Thea desaparecida. He dicho a Felicity que me ayude a buscarla. Creo que le he dado el tiempo y el espacio que necesita y ya es hora de que regrese a casa, pero mi hermana ha desaparecido del mapa, se me ha hecho imposible encontrarla y eso tengo que admitir me tiene un poco preocupado.

Sin embargo algo por fin parecía ir sobre la marcha y es que las ultimas semanas todo había estado sumamente tranquilo en la ciudad, los crímenes en Starling iban en bajada lo cual era un maldito regalo del cielo después de todo el sufrimiento que había vivido la ciudad estos últimos años. Pero sobre todo por la devastación que causaron los soldados con mirakuru, desde esa vez existe un terror colectivo, poca gente quiere vivir aquí, y los que no se pueden ir viven en sus casas encerrados con temor a lo que puedan encontrarse en una esquina. Esta nueva ola de tranquilidad era realmente buena para las personas, para aumentar la fe y creer que de verdad la ciudad podría mejorar. Así como es mi sueño, uno que comparto con la mayoría en Starling.

Roy va mejorando a paso veloz, nuestro trabajo nocturno se hace mas fácil con el tiempo, el bebe de Digg y Layla crece a paso veloz, lo esperamos para el invierno así que todo estamos algo emocionados al respecto pero nadie mas que Digg que ya ama a la pequeña personita que vendrá al mundo dentro de poco.

Los trabajos de reconstrucción de la ciudad progresan rápidamente después que detenemos a un jefe de la mafia italiana que interceptaba los materiales, también se han hecho nuevas elecciones de alcalde, Johana Mansen es la nueva alcaldesa parece sincera, pero la estamos vigilando.

...

Pero como todo en esta ciudad la paz es relativamente corta. De verdad estoy pensando que existe gente que esta empeñada en acabar por completo con Starling. Una serie de asesinatos se han producido en la ciudad, los cuerpos que la policía encontró se hallaban torturados y mutilados.

Felicity ha conseguido las fotos de la policía y son sumamente horribles, hasta para mi que he visto la muerte son difíciles de ver. La mayoría son mujeres jóvenes, con todo un mundo por delante. Se pueden ver los moretones y las cortaduras, los miembros mutilados extraídos del cuerpo de forma barbarica, la deformidad de los restos te da una idea del sufrimiento de esas personas.

La mayoría fueron mujeres guapas, algunas realmente hermosas, pero todo eso estaba olvidado sus caras fueron cortadas. Grotescas lineas cruzaban todos los rostros de las victimas desde la punta de sus labios hasta el final de su oreja, y en algunos era incluso difícil ver allí debido al maltrato que sufrieron quedaron totalmente desfiguradas.

Felicity se ha detenido en el rostro desfigurado de una chica, ella es morena, y su ropa parece cara, de esas que solo eres capaz de comprar en lugares exclusivo. Sus facciones están arrugadas en un gesto que registra el sufrimiento puro y verdadero. Tiene las mejillas cortadas y los ojos han sido sacados de su lugar.

Puedo ver la reacción de Felicity a las imágenes, su rostro esta conteniendo una mueca pero no la que la mayoría de las personas haría al enfrentarse a esto, ella no le da asco, ni temor. Ella es capaz de ver el dolor en la imagen, ella es capaz de sentir lo que podría haber vivido alguna de esas personas y ella solo es capaz de pensar en una sola cosa.

Coloco una mano sobre su hombro. Para demostrarle que estoy allí para protegerla de cualquier peligro, pero mas que todo para demostrarle que entiendo lo que esta pasando en su interior. Ella se queda un poco rígida ante mi toque, pero luego la noto relajarse rápidamente, coloca su mano sobre la mía y gira para verme, sus ojos traspasan el cristal y me hundo en su profundo azul.

Tenemos uno de nuestros momentos, esos en los que ella sabe exactamente que es lo que estoy pensando. Ella entiende mi necesidad de encontrar a la persona que esta haciendo esto y yo se que hará todo lo posible para ayudarme a detenerla. Hay algo y parece que si extendiéramos la mano podríamos tocarlo, pero ninguno lo hace.

Lo encontrare...- me asegura

Y lo detendremos.- termino yo por ella.

Pero sea quien sea que esta haciendo esto sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas, no encontramos ninguna señal de que esas personas estén relacionadas. Todo el equipo esta nervioso e incluso el capitán Lance esta un poco mas gruñón de lo normal cada vez que aparece un nuevo cuerpo noto como esto se ha vuelto realmente importante para él, porque a medida que pasan las semanas mas victimas aparecen a lo largo de la ciudad y las pistas se enfrían. Se que Felicity se siente frustrada por no poder encontrar a quien sea que esta haciendo. Mientras que Roy , Digg y yo lo estamos por no poder hacer pagar a la persona que esta haciendo esto.

Hay una noche en particular en la han aparecido dos cuerpos en por el rio Starling y siguen el mimo patrón que antes, estamos Felicity y Roy para ver las noticia por tv, El presentador de noticias da los reportes de manera que se ve y se escucha totalmente profesional, con su traje gris oscuro y su corbata de seda a combinación, pero en sus ojos, existe ese deje de tristeza y asco por las imágenes que se muestran en pantalla, las cuales ni siquiera son la mitad de brutales de las que encontramos hace unas semanas.

"_La policía de Starling sigue buscando al responsable de estos actos y aunque el alcalde de la Ciudad dijo que se aprobarían escuadrones especiales para este caso ya van cinco semanas desde que el primer cuerpo apareció. El dia de hoy suman diez"_.- termina el reportero antes de pasar a otra noticia.

Tanta es la presión que siento como nos estamos desmoronado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡****_H_ola! ¿Estan bien? ¡Yo estoy super emocionada dos capitulos esta semana! Aqui por fin hay un poco de amor Espero que les guste.**_

Tanta es la presión que siento como nos estamos desmoronado.

Felicity se ha puesto como una loca a buscar todo sobre los asesinatos, sus dedos hábiles se mueven a una velocidad impresionante sobre el teclado negro, mientras que Roy se ha puesto a practicar con el arco consumiéndose a si mismo y a toda su ira en el ejercicio.

Si pudiera clavar una flecha ahora mismo, seria en la cara de ese desgraciado.- Dice Roy desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras que recoge dos flechas que obviamente no han dado en el blanco. Felicity le ha oído y veo como ella le observa, como sus manos se conservan aun sobre el teclado pero con sus dedos extendidos sobre el, esta triste por el, esta triste por no poder hacer nada para ayudarnos.

Esta bien Felicity, se ha haces todo para ayudarnos.- le digo yo muy cerca de su oído para que sea la única que me escuche. No me puedo permitir perderla, si ella se quiebra, yo lo haré y los demás nos seguirán.

No podemos permitirnos eso, la ciudad nos necesita.

últimamente siento que no es suficiente.

Ella esta perdida, lo veo en sus ojos tristes y en la manera en que sus hombros caen rendidos, me entristece tanto verla de esta manera que todo lo que quiero tomarla en mis brazos y poder trasmitirle en palabras lo importante que es para el equipo y para la ciudad.

Vamos, te voy a sacar de aquí. - le tiendo mi mano.

Oliver no podemos, tengo que...- ella se niega, pero yo no estoy dispuesta ceder.

No, Felicity tu cabeza esta demasiado abarrotada ahora. Necesitas aire.- le digo

Oliver no... - comenzó a decir pero yo la interrumpí.

Vamos, no seas necia.- digo mientras agito mi mano frente a ella , desesperado por que la tome.

Y ella lo hizo, ella me ha tomado mientras salimos de la guarida, trato muy fuerte de no pensar en lo pequeña y caliente que se siente su mano en la mía, trato de desviar esos pensamientos al fondo de mi mente y concentrarme en que ella me sigue con confianza ciega y yo necesito pensar en un lugar al cual llevarla. Un lugar donde pueda encontrar paz.

Me dirijo al lugar donde guardo mi moto pero ella se detiene a mitad del camino. Y como yo todavía cierro mi mano sobre la de ella, siento el jalón de su resistencia.

¿A donde vas? Los carros están por alla- ella señala hacia la dirección contraria.

Lo se, vamos en mi moto.- le digo y sigo mi camino con su mano aun encerrada en la mía.

No, estas loco. No hay modo yo no voy a subir a ese endemoniado aparato contigo Oliver.

¿Endemoniado?.- Le pregunto mientras trato con mucha fuerza de contener la risa. Ella tiene algo, algo que me hace estar feliz y tranquilo cuando estoy a su alrededor, sin importar cuan difícil sea para mi con las otras personas estar feliz y relajado, con ella simplemente parece natural.

Vamos Felicity- la animo- has saltado de un avión. Esto no es nada.

Si lo he hecho y no lo volvería hacer ni en un millón de años, por ninguna razón.- eso ultimo me hiere. ¿eso quiere decir que ella no lo volvería hacer por mi? ¿quiere decir que no me quiere lo suficiente para buscarme cuando este perdido?.

No importa yo por ella iría hasta el infierno y volvería con una maldita foto de recuerdo.

La tomo en mis brazos y la cargo hacia la moto. Ella se mueve como loca, empieza a lanzar golpes y patadas, mientras me grita que la suelte.

Hey calmate, te lastimaras.- le digo mientras la aprieto mas contra mi para evitar que se caiga.

El plan es lastimarte a ti.- me dice a lo cual le respondo con una risa y ella por supuesto me da una mirada molesta, en lo que yo defino "mirada de fulminación tipo Felicity Smoak".Es decir ella quiere fulminarme y hacerme saber que esta molesta pero fracasa, se ve absolutamente tierna y hermosa. Ella me ignora y sigue luchando, pero es muy tarde ya la he sentado sobre la moto y aunque ella ha tratado de bajarse yo la he mantenido allí. Me coloco el casco y me preparo para arrancar.

¿Oliver? - esta muy asustada, lo noto por el pánico en su voz, pero a pesar de eso yo no puedo dejar de disfrutar este momento con ella. Supongo que es mi lado morboso el que disfruta de este momento.

¿Si Felicity?

De donde me agarro? - pregunta- No se si lo has notado pero esto no tiene exactamente cinturón de seguridad ¿o si?

No, felicity no tiene cinturón de seguridad, te sostendrás de mi.- respondo tranquilo.

¿De ti?- el pánico se ha ido y fue remplazado por algo parecido al asombro y algo mas, algo que no soy capaz de detectar.

Si.- me giro para tomar sus brazos y pasarlos alrededor de mi cintura. Al principio su abrazo es suave y ella permanece un poco alejada, pero en el momento en que nos movemos ella se sostiene tan fuerte de mi que casi no me deja respirar, siento su pecho subir y bajar en mi espalda y sus piernas al lado de las mías presionando con fuerza, pero yo lo aguanto feliz, solo por tenerla cerca de mi.

Trato de no ir demasiado rápido para que su primera vez no sea tan traumática. Además recuerdo que ella no tiene un casco y no me puedo arriesgar a que nada le suceda. Ella es mi preciosa carga. El viento sopla a nuestro alrededor, mientras yo bordeo el trafico de la ciudad, hay un lugar, uno en que a mi personalmente me trae paz y tormento, pero yo solo espero que ella vea el bien en el, espero que sirva para mostrarle lo importante que ella es para el equipo, para la ciudad, lo mucho que significa para mi. Me detengo justo frete al edificio de Merlyn Global, las escalinatas de mármol gris desgastado nos reciben.

¿Que hacemos aquí? - me pregunta levantando su cara para observar el imponente edificio

Yo necesito que veas algo- respondo.

¿En Merly Global? ¿me mostraras la colección de Flechas de Malcon Merlyn? Porque si es así yo realmente no tengo muchas ganas de entrar allí.- me dice mientras me mira con una mirada que no se descifrar

No, iremos a la Azotea.-

A la Azotea y ¿que haremos allí?

Ya veras.- le contesto mientras bajo de la moto y la ayudo a bajar, su vestido ha hecho un recorrido hasta la parte alta de sus muslos, así que puedo ver toda la extensión de sus piernas y su piel lechosa en contraste con el azul eléctrico del vestido.

La espero mientras ella se arregla y yo no puedo evitar observarla con admiración absoluta. Ella eran tan hermosa y malditamente caliente aun si ella no lo sabe o si quiera lo intenta. Y gracias al cielo por que no lo hace, realmente no puedo imaginar como podría mantener mi cabeza en el juego con Felicity vistiendo ropa provocativa o coqueteando, ella realmente no se da cuenta del extraño poder que tiene sobre los hombres o sobre mi.

Nos dirigimos a un lado del edificio y no a la planta principal, un pequeño lobby alternativo se abría paso tras las puertas de vidrio polarizado, el mármol negro brillante del suelo destaca el blanco mate y estéril de las paredes, en el fondo dos pares de puertas plateadas una junto a la otra.

Tomo de la mano a Felicity y siento su pulso acelerarse, mientras yo ebrio por ella trato de controlar mi desobediente corazón que late desbocado por su presencia. La guio a través de la sala desierta y cuando entramos en el ascensor, observo su reflejo en los espejos que nos rodean, su pequeña figura hace contraste conmigo un poco mas alto que ella, igual que el azul de su vestido contra lo blanco de su piel. Ella es suave y brillante mientras yo soy áspero y lleno de oscuridad. Pero igual nos sigo observando, viendo como ciertas partes de nuestros cuerpos parecen tocarse y donde otras realmente lo están haciendo, pienso en como su cabeza llega justo a mi pecho, pienso en las veces en que la he abrazado, como ella parece quedarse allí por horas oyendo los latidos de mi corazón - bueno no se si ella lo hace o no. Lo que se, es que cuando pasa yo no deseo soltarla, solo deseo tenerla allí en mis brazos por siempre sintiendo su presciencia y su perfume dulce impregnándome .

Ella me mira, con sus perfectos ojos azules que me deslumbran, me llaman a su brillante luz donde no hay el mal, donde mi oscuridad no existe, donde no entra nada mas que ella y su luz. Y el espacio de ascensor se siente demasiado pequeño para nosotros o para mi, con sus ojos en mi siento que voy arder, yo le sonrío tratando de que la tensión se alivie pero fracaso porque ella me devuelve la misma sonrisa nerviosa que yo le estoy dando, la misma sonrisa que me dice que ella tampoco sabe lo que esta pasando...

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abre la fina luz de las lamparas en el techo del edificio nos reciben, Felicity es la primera en salir, la primera en sentir el frío de la brisa tocar su piel, ella levanta su rostro hacia la luna que parece sonreírle a ella solamente esta noche. Podría quedarme viéndola una eternidad, solamente a ella.

allí sola sonriéndole a la luna se ve irreal, parece una de esas diosas de las leyendas que derraman su dulzura durante la noche en medio de un bosque, en algún lago perdido para que nadie excepto los puros de corazón disfrutaran de su don, pero siempre había un caballero oscuro, uno que se colaba entre los arboles cada noche a observarla, cada noche a robar un momento de felicidad junto a ella así sea en la soledad de la distancia.

Ese caballero oscuro soy yo, viéndola en este momento, robándole un momento de luz a Felicity, apoderándome de algo que se que no merezco pero igual deseo con tanto fervor que me enferma.

El sueño se rompe, o lo hace a medias, cuando yo perdido entre mis pensamientos no me he dado cuenta de que he estado encimado por un rato y que ella ya ha roto su romance con la luna y me mira desde cierta distancia divertida por algo que no conozco

¿Porque miras así? - su voz me saca de mi sueño, de la realidad que estoy construyendo para que ella viva.

¿Así como?- pregunto

Como si vieras algo hermoso.- Responde mientras poco a poco se acerca a mi, juro que puedo oír las piedras moviéndose bajo la suela de sus sandalias, mi corazón late como loco, pienso que tal vez tengo alguna enfermedad y estoy apunto de tener un ataque cardíaco, porque definitivamente no es normal que un corazón se acelere así,.

Pues si, lo estoy viendo. Te veo a ti- respondo

Pero entonces no me estas mirando a mi, observas la vista. Starling es hermosa de noche.- dice ella girando hacia la ciudad que tenemos al frente, mi estomago da un salto porque ella se detuvo y no puedo evitar preguntarme que habría pasado si hubiese llegado a mi.

Ni siquiera me atrevo a pensar si estoy haciendo bien, simplemente tomo la decisión y me arriesgo, la necesito, necesito decirlo tanto como necesito el agua para calmar la sed o el aire para respirar. Recorro la distancia que nos separa unos pocos pasos son suficientes.

Te veo a ti, te veo los días y las noches.- digo en su oído donde el perfume de su cabello me inunda.

Oliver...- ella guarda un suspiro y se que su pecho sube y baja tratando de controlarse, lo se porque yo estoy tratando de hacer lo mismo. No le doy tiempo para decir otra cosa, no necesito que me diga otra cosa

Ven, vamos.- tomo su mano que no me recibe cálida y suave como hace rato, esta helada y crispada por lo que le acabo de decir o tal vez es solo el frio de la noche que se ha colado a través de su piel. No tengo ganas de discutir, ni si quiera quiero pensar en lo que acabo de admitir, la llevo al borde del tejado donde un pequeño muro nos separa de una caída mortal. Desde alli se puede ver toda la ciudad, los rascacielos, las luces intermitentes, las avenidas y mas allá un poco mas alejado de la zona central, se pueden apreciar todavía, Glades.

Glades parece un antes y un después, hay una linea invisible que lo divide, por un lado pequeños edificios y casas donde miles de familias vivían y por el otro la desolación dejada por el terremoto. El oscuro desamparo, la tristeza, la agonía de la perdida corre por las calles, calles que yo ayude a destruir, pero que ella salvo.

Felicity quiero que te concentres en algo esta bien.- le digo con la voz mas seria que puedo encontrar

Esta bien.

Escucha, el día del terremoto yo estaba tan concentrado en matar a Malcon que no me di cuenta del verdadero problema, no era el eran las maquinas. Pero tu si, tu te arriesgaste, te quedaste y resolviste como salvar a miles de personas es noche, personas que ni yo, ni Digg pudimos, Esa noche tu fuiste una heroína, tu salvaste a la ciudad.

Pero la mitad de Glades fue arrasada y murieron quinientas un personas

Si, pero no fue tu culpa. He aprendido que ser un héroe Felicity no es salvar a todos, es arriesgarnos a salvar a todos los que podamos. Si, esa noche murieron quinientas personas pero piensas en las miles que salvaste, el resto todas las salvaste tu. Esa noche no hubo persona mas valiente que tu.

Ella me mira en silencio estudiando cuidadosamente mis palabras, nos encontramos en un silencio cómodo hasta que ella decide romperlo.

Tu confías en mi ¿cierto? - pregunta.

Con mi vida.- respondo yo con toda la sinceridad de mi corazón.

Gracias.- me dice después de un rato y se vuelve a mirar la ciudad.

Yo no hice nada

Tu hiciste todo.- ella me sonríe y siento que estoy bajo el sol.

¿Y eso que fue?.- digo.- dándome cuenta de que estamos sorprendentemente muy cerca el uno del otro.

Conocerme. Saber cuando necesito un "un respiro"

Yo solo quiero que seas Feliz. - le digo.- estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su pecho presionando el mio y su calor envolviéndome. Y allí esta de nuevo esa electricidad que surge cada vez que estamos juntos, esa linea invisible que parece llamarme a ella. Siento, mas bien necesito besarla pero se que no es correcto, nunca podre estar con ella, nunca podre ser el hombre que ella necesita, que ella merece, pero la miro y parece que me olvido de todo, de todas las razones por las que nunca podre estar su lado, sus labios parecen estar tentándome y ellos definitivamente son el pecado pero no caigo, por mucho que la deseo no soy capaz de dar ese primer paso y no la beso, cierro los ojos para sentirla, para guardar su luz en mis días mas oscuros.

Es entonces cuando siento una mano en mi pecho y la otra rozando mis dedos, pero no soy capaz de abrir mis ojos, no los abro incluso cuando siento la presión de sus labios en los mios, no los abro incluso cuando siento su sabor dulce y exquisito.

Los abro cuando ella se retira y me deja en la oscura soledad pidiendo mas, cual mendigo que no ha sido alimentado.

Oliver. Dios Santo lo siento.- Empieza a decir.- No debí haber hecho eso.- Felicity no me mira esta demasiado apenada, el rubor cubre su rostro mientras su manos no dejan de moverse sobre los labios que acabo de besar.

Hey. Esta bien, esta bien.- digo.- la sostengo para que se tranquilice.- Esta bien Felicity, esta bien.

Rodeo su rostro con mis manos y mis dedos acarician su sedosa piel, mientras mirándola a los ojos para asegurarme que me entiende le repito una y otra ves que todo esta bien. La noto relajarse suavemente bajo el toque de mis palabras y como su calma paulatinamente vuelve a ella.

No debí besarte, fue un error Oliver. Lo lamento. - me dice.

No, no lo hagas.- le contesto susurrando, muy cerca de ella.- Por que yo no lo hago.

Lentamente para dejarle ver mi intención y darle cualquier oportunidad de negarse me voy acercando y gracias a Dios ella no da ni un paso atrás, no estoy seguro que fuese de mi si ella se niega.

Primero doy un toque suave a sus labios y me encuentro que se sienten igual de cálidos y divinos como la primera vez, con una mano rodeo su cintura para sentirla aun mas cerca de mi, su cuerpo se siente suave y maravilloso contra el mio mas duro y firme. Poco a poco sin nada de apuro profundizo el beso y alli no se quien guia a quien, pero parecemos complementarnos, parece que estamos hechos para vivir asi, con mi lengua toco su labio inferior para pedirle que abra su boca para mi, recorro cada espacio de ella y cuando Felicity hace lo mismo conmigo con precisión maestra siento una electricidad ardiente estremecerme y despertar los espacios mas incógnitos de mi cuerpo, Un gemido nace violento en mi garganta y no lo puedo detener cuando ella acaricia mi cabello con sus manos y seguimos besándonos, lo hago por que la deseo, lo hago porque la necesito, porque cada dia que he pasado con ella lo he deseado, la deseo como un loco desesperado, la beso hasta que tengo que recordarme respirar, recordarme que necesito seguir respirando para poder seguir besándola, pero es difícil soltarla, dejarla ir.

soltarla, dejarla besándolabesándolaacariciaasíguíaallí

Me regodeo en la sensación de tenerla, de sentirla, la deseo mas de lo que las palabras son capaces de expresar, quería arrancarle la ropa y tocarla, hacerla perderse en el placer y perderme a mi también pero no podía, no debía, no allí.

Cuando soy capaz de soltar sus labios, lo único que quiero volver hacer es besarla de nuevo, me siento vacío, extrañamente incompleto. Beso la comisura de sus labios y voy picoteando su mejilla, bajo por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de su clavícula donde me detengo a trazar suaves besos en ella, con mis manos la acaricio voy desde sus brazos hasta la parte baja de su espalda, deseando tener mas de ella que acariciar, Felicity por su lado se sostiene de mis caderas que notan el peso de tu toque en cada centímetro que roza, Ella hecha su cabeza hacia atrás para darme permiso de besarla en el cuello, la sostengo para no permitir por nada que se aleje de mi y cuando mordisqueo su piel caliente ella suelta un suave gemido que tortura mis entrañas y yo pruebo hasta el ultimo centímetro de piel visible, estando seguro que la he marcado porque en ese momento ella es solo mía, pertenece a mi y yo le entrego todo ha ella .

En la oscuridad de la noche, frente a las luces de toda la ciudad solo con la luna y las estrellas de testigo, la vuelvo a besar. Permitiéndome aunque sea solo por esta noche, ser alguien que pueda estar con ella, decido que por esa noche olvidarme de todo y solo ser de ella.

Me hundo en la Tentación por todo lo alto


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola que les ha parecido el capitulo pasado un poco de chocolate ¿no? Bueno eso es solo para no desesperarlos un poquito porque les aviso que no habrá demasiadas estrellas ni chocolate (amor) en como mínimo los próximos 3 capítulos no los he escrito todavía pero me parece que Ollie necesita mucho, mucho espacio para poder por fin hacer algo, el ni siquiera sabe lo que siente..**

**Con respecto a uno de los comentarios arual17 quien por cierto me ha apoyado desde el primer capitulo, muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios y seguir la historia, y hago esta referencia solo porque no quiero que a nadie le quedara la duda, Yo jamas y repito jamas dije que el edificio estuviese abandonado, en este fic todavía hay gente que trabaja allí (Merlyn Global), como pueden ver todo funciona, pero esta decaído como notaran, en la parte que dije del Lobby desierto, ellos subieron por la entrada secundaria y no por la planta principal porque por allí los podrían descubrir . Mas bien yo estaba pensando como los locos que mi querido nemesis osea Ray Palmer podría comprar Merlyn Global, tal vez incluso podría haber una pequeña aparición de Malcom por quien tengo sentimientos encontrados.**

**Ojo no son spoilers son ideas.**

**Segundo lamento muchísimo la tardanza, estuve demasiado ocupada para escribir y tercero ya vieron el cap 3X13 de Arow recién lo** t**ermine y no diré nada para quienes no los han visto, solo diré que los escritores de la serie están jugando horrible con mis sentimientos, osea... no es que no lo supero, no soy capaz tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados, lo ame como hasta el minuto 39 y desde allí todo comenzó a ir en picada y a todos mis sentimientos les clavaron una flecha y luego se la sacaron, horrible. ¿como es posible que en 3 minutos hagan eso? Bueno no lo se, Solo pido al cielo, a los dioses griegos, a Merlín o a cualquiera que me escuche por favor que los escritores de la serie no sean tan crueles como para seguir jugando así con los sentimientos de la gente, ¿nadie les dijo a ellos que hacer eso era malo?**

**Ya, ya lo dejo de fastidiar y me despido. Nos leemos. Muchas gracias preferir mi historia, espero no tardarme demasiado con la próxima.**

Después de eso no hay palabras, yo no se que decir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella tampoco, así que nos limitamos a salir de allí, mientras caminamos yo sostengo su mano y acaricio la suave piel del interior de su muñeca, deleitándome con ese pequeño trozo de piel y deseando mas, mas de lo que en realidad he deseado a cualquier otra.

Algo ha cambiado.

Cuando nos montamos en la moto y recorremos de nuevo la carretera me es casi imposible concentrarme con ella allí tan cerca de mi, siento que la necesidad me consume como fuego abrasador. Hago el camino hasta su casa porque de verdad no creo estar en posición de permanecer en una habitación solo con ella, la cueva simboliza demasiado peligro.

Las paredes de ladrillo desgastado por los años, lucen oscuros y ensombrecidos a la luz de la única farola que hay en la calle, el pequeño apartamento donde vive Felicity siempre me ha parecido un lugar demasiado oscuro para ella, siempre la he imaginado en un lugar grande y elegante lleno de luz que la exalte, esta noche con todo lo que ha pasado no puedo evitar imaginármela en la mansión Queen, como dueña y señora. Seria asombrosa como todo de ella.

Esta es mi casa.- me dice cuando nos detenemos. Supongo que paso todo el camino con los ojos cerrados.

si

tenias que llevarme a buscar mi auto

lo traeré mañana.-digo

Oliver, no puedes...- se que se negara pero yo la interrumpo.

lo haré.- digo mientras bajo de mi asiento y coloco el casco a un lado, tiendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la bajo de la moto, puede que la sostenga uno o dos segundos innecesarios contra mi pecho, pero es que me es tan difícil dejarla ir, porque una vez que ella cruce la puerta y yo me valla la magia, todo lo que sucedió esta noche se habrá roto y todo volverá a ser como antes.

Esto no volverá a suceder ¿verdad?.- no es como si me preguntara, es una firme afirmación

Felicity sabes...- comienzo pero esta vez soy yo el que tengo que callar.

No quiero hablar de esto. Solo fue un beso, somos adultos así que ya paso olvidemoslo

Creo que...- pero no tengo palabras.

No, me has escuchado no vamos a hablar de esto

Esta bien. - respondo subo a mi moto y espero. No se lo que espero, solo me quedo en la calle observándola con un montón de cosas revolviendo mi interior. Y no pasa como en las películas, yo no salgo detrás de ella y ella no voltea sobre su hombro al final del camino para mirarme.

El dia siguiente es tal como había prometido, salgo temprano por la mañana y le he dejado su auto en casa, luego me he regresado al Verdant donde Roy me estaba esperando, hemos estado trabajando muy fuerte en recuperar la discoteca, nos hundimos en trabajo, en el montón de papeles y pedidos que tenemos que hacer, en la monotonía de hacer algo normal, allí pasamos la mayoría del dia. Pero no paso ni un minuto durante todo este proceso en el cual no piense en Felicity, en la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos y en lo mucho que la deseo.

Ella seguía viniendo a mi, orbitando en mi cabeza a pesar de mis múltiples intentos de mantenerla lejos o como mínimo en el fondo de mi mente, pero ella seguía surgiendo o yo la seguía llamando al final de la tarde no se que era mas fuerte, si mi deseo de tenerla conmigo o la necesidad de verla segura así no fuese conmigo.

Jefe ¿estas bien?.- pregunta Roy a mi lado.

¿Si que pasa?

te he llamado tres veces. Estas muy distraído hoy ¿que pasa?.- me dice

No es nada..- digo y me levanto de mi asiento porque no estoy dispuesto a hablar de nada.

¿Es por ella cierto? .- me dice cuando ya estoy lejos. Veo sus hombros tiesos y estoy seguro que espero que me alejara un poco para armarse de valor y decírmelo.

¿De que hablas?.- Hago como si no supiera nada, ruego porque se refiera a Thea pero se que no es de ella de quien habla.

Es por Felicity.- me responde

¿Estas loco? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella.- puedo sentir mi espalda tensándose y el corriente pasando a través de mi espina dorsal a oír su nombre.

He visto el modo en que la miras. - .Dios tiene que estar bromeando.

¿En que la miro? Roy estas delirando.- le digo

Lo se, porque es la forma en la que yo solía mirar a Thea.- Me dice mientras toma unas cajas

Hablas como si la amara ¿porque en el infierno haría yo eso?

Porque estarías loco si no

Roy se fue y me dejo peor que confundido, yo no estaba seguro si tenia sentimientos por Felicity, solo se que había algo, algo superior a mi, superior a ella, que yo notaba que estaba bien, algo entre ella y yo simplemente se siente bien. Si, existe un deseo, un hambre por ella que va mas alla de lo que alguna vez había sentido por alguien y en algún punto de mi mente yo se que solo ella la podría calmar.

Pero también estaba esta cosa, que al principio era tan pequeña, tan pequeña que apenas note que existía y es que ella es la primera persona a la que yo pude ver como eso, una persona, es su luz que no me suelta que me hace caminar entre las sombras de mi pasado y parece que todo no es tan oscuro, todo no es tan malo como en realidad es. Es esa cosa que emerge de ella que me hace sentir vivo como nunca, ni siquiera antes de la isla había estado así, me había sentido así y me asusta, me asusta mas que cualquier cosa, Porque ese sentimiento ha ido creciendo y parece no detenerse, quiere consumirme y yo comprendo que se parece demasiado al amor, esta cosa dentro de mi aparenta ser amor. Pero no puede ser porque yo no puedo quererla, incluso en secreto, incluso en mi corazón.

Porque es demasiado peligroso para ella, existir en mi corazón, amarla es ponerla en el blanco de todos mis enemigos, amarla significa darle la oportunidad a algún vicioso de herirla por hacerme daño y de ningún modo yo la pondré en esa clase de peligro nunca mas. Todavía recuerdo lo mucho que me costo contenerme cuando la vi en manos de Slade, lo mucho que me preocupaba no se lo suficientemente rápido para salvarla o cuando el Conde la tenia solo por conocerme, todavía me atormentan pensar en lo que pudo pasar si yo no hubiese salvado.

Yo no la merezco, no puedo amarla, estoy demasiado marcado para ella. Felicity merece alguien que brille igual que ella y definitivamente esa persona no soy yo.


	8. Nota de Autor

Nota de Autor.

Hey!... Primero quiero decir que estoy muy agradecida con todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer la historia, para aquellos que comentaron y la agregaron a sus favoritos, de verdad no tienen ni idea de lo feliz que me hicieron y me hacen. Sé que la historia tiene pocos capítulos y todavía no tiene un final, pero creo que voy a tener que detenerme donde estoy… Lo sé, no me odien por lo que estoy haciendo por favor. Yo aún creo que la historia tiene gran potencial y adore mucho el tiempo que estuve trabajando en ella, creo que lo comente en uno de los capítulos, es la primera vez en que trabajo en algo como esto y la verdad nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto escribir como lo hago así que probablemente esta no sea la última vez que lean sobre mí, y debo decirlo Oliver y Felicity son mi pareja favorita así que yo estoy completamente enamorada tanto de ellos como de mi historia (Amo a esos dos) además creo que los actores de la serie hacen un gran trabajo y los escritores también a pesar de que me tienen sufriendo desde la temporada dos pero me desvío del tema. Las razones por las que no puedo continuar la historia es porque siento como lectora que no aprovecho todo el potencial que podría tener y esto no es más que mi culpa, he revisado mis notas y pase toda un noche leyendo cada capítulo y las maquetas que tenía montada para los próximos y me di cuenta de que sí, soy primeriza en esto de escribir pero no hay ninguna razón por la cual yo en este momento les esté dando a ustedes algo tan pobre en sustancia.

Me disculpo con ustedes porque son los más afectados con esto y espero en un futuro mejorar mi escritura para así poder continuar con esto y poder darles el final que quieren y que Oliver y Felicity se merecen. No borrare la historia porque tengo la esperanza de poder continuarla cuando yo esté lista…Me despido mi cariño y mi amor va para ustedes. Gracias de nuevo y ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
